Lifeless Life
by Vince2012
Summary: The first time Jade kissed me I was in the hospital. I guess that is also where our relationship began. I think that was also when I realized I was in love with her. Maybe that was after the first time we…. Hmmm.


The first time Jade kissed me I was in the hospital. I guess that is also where our relationship began. I think that was also when I realized I was in love with her. Maybe that was after the first time we…. Hmmm.

Anyway I had just woken up and was home alone, my family off doing something. I didn't mind though. I kind of liked to be alone. My stomach growled at me as if saying, "Feed me! Feed me!" I really wanted some pancakes with syrup because they are soooooo yummy. So I went in the kitchen and turned the stove on. I was searching for a pan, when I got distracted by the stove. The coil thingy was all red and pretty, and it made me start to wonder how it cooked things.

I put my hand over it and the air felt warm around it. So it made me wonder if the coil was hot. All the other ones on the stove were grey and when I touched them, they were cool.

So I put my left hand down on the red coil, and it was really really hot. I yanked my hand back, and that is when it began to hurt. I bit my lip, tears forming in my eyes. I sat on the floor, back to the cabinets. The pain got worse and worse and I began to cry. I wanted it to go away. It hurt so badly. But how?

I thought for a moment distracted by the pain, and decided to call Jade. She would know what to do.

Jade always knows what to do.

So I reached into the pocket of my jeans, and called her. She picked up after a few rings. Her voice was heavy with sleep.

Jade groaned. "Jesus, Cat what do you want? It's freakin 7 am on a Saturday morning." She said with a slightly angry tone, probably mad that I interrupted her sleep. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I don't like when anyone is mad at me.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't mean to wake you up. Please don't be mad please please please…" I forced through my tears.

She sighed. "I'm not mad Cat. Why are you calling me so early? Why are you crying?"

"Well I wanted to make pancakes because I was soooo hungry and they are sooo yummy. And… and I turned on the stove, and I got distracted when it got all red and pretty."

"Let me guess you put your hand on it?" Jade said anger rising in her voice again.

"Mmmmhmmm and it really really hurts now!"

Jade groaned again. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"How else was I supposed to figure out that it was hot? I just…" Jade interrupted me. "For the love of god Cat. Don't move, I'll be there in a minute."

Jade doesn't treat me like everyone else does. They treat me like I'm dumb, and it really makes me angry sometimes. She doesn't

I mean I may not be the brightest crayon in the coloring box… well actually I might be the brightest crayon in the coloring box. I mean I do have magenta hair, and I always wear bright clothes with flowers. I really like flowers too. But anyway that's not the point. The point is I may not be the smartest person ever, but I certainly don't like being treated like I'm some big dummy.

People think Jade is cold and mean, but she isn't really.

Anyway, she came and knocked on the door really loudly. "God dammit Cat open the fucking door."

I stood tears still running down my face, and moved towards the door, opening it swiftly with my good hand. She was dressed in a hoody and jeans, and had her hair thrown up in a messy pony tail. I thought she looked really pretty though.

"Jaaaddddeee… You know I don't like when you use dirty words." I pouted at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever let me see your hand." I thrust my palm towards her, and she grabbed my wrist lightly, examining it. She sighed. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said continuing to pout at her. "Nothing Cat… it's not too bad. Come on." Her grasp on my wrist tightened, and she pulled me towards my kitchen.

She turned on the sink, and put my hand under the cool stream of water. I winced at first, but it started to feel a bit better. She dried my hand off carefully, and then opened my freezer grabbing an ice pack. She wrapped my hand in a towel with the ice pack and told me to hurry to her car.

The ride to the hospital was mostly silent. I just started at her most of the way there. She looked really mad. It made me worry. As the hospital came into view my worry became overwhelming and I asked her "Are you mad at me?"

She glanced at me for a second, then turned back to the road remaining quite.

"Jade are you…" The words got stuck in my throat as the tears began to well up again.

"Of course I am Cat. You freaking put your hand on the stove for god sakes." She said not even looking at me, completely focused on the road.

The tears began again.

She sighed as we pulled into the hospital parking deck. She quickly found a spot, parked, and took me to the elevator and led me straight to the emergency room.

The nurse at the desk asked me my name and birth day and stuff. The she asked what happened, and I was about to explain it to her when Jade interjected. "She burned her hand on the stove."

The nurse glanced up at me through her glasses, then back down at the computer. The printer whirled, and the tore two wristbands off the paper and stuck them around my right wrist. "Okay, follow me." The nurse said and we did. She took us back to a room said that I need to call my parents and left.

I laid on the bed whimpering as the pain began to get stronger again. Jade sat quietly in a chair in the corner of the room. Since I was in the kids' wing of the ER, the room was painted with a safari theme and there were giraffes and elephants and lions. A little while later another nurse entered, and took my blood pressure and temperature.

The doctor came in and took a look at my hand, and put some sort of gel cream stuff on it. It was really stinky, but it made my hand feel much better. He wrapped it in a bandage, and the nurse came back handing me a few pills. And then the both left.

Jade quietly reminded me that I needed to call my parents purposely looking away from me.

So I took my phone out of my jeans and called my mom. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi mom, ummmmmm I'm in the hospital, and the nurse lady said you guys have to come for insurance stuff I think."

I heard her sigh. "Cat what did you do now?"

I explained what happened and a lot of sighing by her later she said she would be there soon. I hung up the phone and looked back over at Jade. Her face was unreadable, but I was sure she was angry.

"Jade I'm thank you for doing all this for me. For taking care of me. And I'm really really sorry for waking you up. Please don't be mad at me."

She looked at me incredulously. "You really think I'm mad at you for waking me up Cat? Really?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "If you're not mad at me for that then why are you mad?"

Jade stood and stalked over too me, looking me in the eyes. Those pretty emerald eyes of hers sparkling with anger. "I told you before in the car. I'm mad at you Cat because you put your fucking hand on the stove." I winced at the dirty word. I bit my lip confused. "Why does that matter?"

Jade snorted. "Why does that matter? What does that matter? You hurt yourself Cat."

"So? That doesn't explain why it matters to you." I said still confused.

She paused, exhaling through her nose loudly. She grabbed me by the collar of my T-shirt with unicorns on it, and I yelped. "Dammit! Cat don't you get it? I care about you okay. It pisses me off to see you hurt." She said loudly almost yelling. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her breath on my lips. And it just happened I don't know who kissed who, but we did and her lips were so soft and her breath was minty. I felt her tongue run over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, so I parted my lips slightly allowing it to do so. Her mouth tasted like mint and was yummy. Her tongue explored my mouth, running over every inch of it.

She pulled back panting slightly, and nonchalantly asked if I was still hungry. I had been in so much pain that I hadn't even thought about eating. My tummy growled as if to answer her question. I blushed and giggled. "Ooooo does the cafeteria here have those little boxes of cereal? Cause I love those I want some Froot Loops, ooooooo and if they have Frosted Flakes too, and and um if they have…."

"Cat, calm down. I'll get them for you okay?" Jade said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kay kay." I said acknowledging her. She walked out the room, and returned what felt like an eternity later closing the door behind her. She had 3 little boxes of cereal, 2 thingies of milk and two Styrofoam takeout boxes.

She handed me a Styrofoam bowl, milk, the cereal and put one of the Styrofoam boxes on the little tray table thingy, then sat and opened her box. I was interested to see what was inside, so I grabbed it and opened in. "Ooooooooooooo pancakes and bacon! Yummy yummy!" I said excitedly. I heard a soft chuckle from the corner.

I shoveled down all the food very quickly, all the while Jade staring at me incredulously. "That was yummy!" I said brightly. I giggled to myself before adding "You tasted better though."

She spit out the milk she had begun to sip, and looked at me unbelieving. I just giggled harder. She quickly composed herself that smirk returning to her face. She was about to say something when the door swung open.

My mom walked going on about how I shouldn't have done that and such. She thanked Jade, and said she had my discharge papers so I was going home.

"Mom… well I was actually going to go to Jade's house for awhile if that is okay." I said biting my lip and looking hopefully at Jade.

"Cat, I think you have been enough of a burden to Jade for today." She remarked

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. my mom was about to answer but Jade cut her off.

"It's no trouble I actually invited her." Jade said politely, but I could see the anger sparkling in her eyes again.

My mom sighed "Okay, Cat be home by 9 pm."

"Yes mom..." I replied. She left saying she would stop by the pharmacy on the way home for the cream the doctor prescribed.

"Okay, let's go Cat." Jade said a slight edge in her voice.

We left the emergency room and went to her car.

The drive to her house was overwhelmingly silent, ideas bouncing around in my head about what that kiss meant. I continually glanced at Jade still seeing anger ever prevalent in her face.

We soon arrived at her house, where everything began to go downhill. Or maybe uphill. I always get confused about that, cause wouldn't it be easier to go downhill, and harder to go uphill? So why would things going downhill be bad?

* * *

><p>My first attempt at a Victorious Fanfic. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Review please! I'll give you chocolate chip pancakes! :)<p> 


End file.
